1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an EMP weapon. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an EMP weapon that projects electromagnetic waves from different origins that converge at a single point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's world there exists a need for military, police, or other entities to disengage or degrade certain hostile electronic equipment, cause premature detonation, or disable hostile explosive devices at a distance. Using conventional weapons or methods to accomplish these tasks may cause unwanted casualties or damage to certain equipment. Currently, there is no weapon or system that will damage electronic systems at a distance without potentially damaging other items or injuring people.
Thus, there is a need to provide an electromagnetic weapon for degrading or destroying electronics or explosive devices that incorporates the listed benefits without the limitations inherent in present methods.